


Harry goes furry and a little slimy

by GabxLuci2796



Series: Magic mishaps with Potions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chibi Harry, Fluff and Humor, Harry ends up turning into different animals, Kitty Harry, M/M, More tags latter, Potions Accident, Some times whole some times half
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have read stories of either harry or draco turning into animals and so far from what I have read it seems to mostly revolve around felines I decided to fix it not only will harry be turning into a cat but also a few other animals as well. Also expect chibi Harry now and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neville shouldn't be allowed near a cauldron

It was an ordinary day.

 

Well as ordinary as it can be in a magical school.

 

Oh well welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry or in my opinion the school where Potter almost ends up being killed every single year.

 

Sigh... It gets old after a while.

 

Anyway lets move our attention to the dungeons.

 

Dundundun....

 

Instead of the usual Slytherin and Gryffindor team ups it was instead each house with it's own members.

Harry and Neville were paired up.

(Oh dear I wonder if Snape is feeling alright....)

 They were making a potion obviously.

However Neville accidentally bumped his elbow into a couple of jars filled to the brim with ingredients which then spilled directly onto Harry's skin before being engulfed in a cloud smoke.

 

_Poof!_

 

Harry cried Draco as he rushed to his boyfriend.

The smoke dissipated before revealing a kitten with black fur, green eyes, and a lightning shaped furry marking on its head.

Harry said Draco as he bent down to pick up the tiny kitten bringing it to his face to which kitty Harry ended up licking Draco's nose.

 

It seems you have once again messed things concerning Potions Mr. Longbottom, sneered Snape, and since it will probably take a while before the effects of the potion wear off you Mister Malfoy will be in charge of Mister Potter for the foreseeable future. Class dismissed.

With that Snape turned to clean up the mess of before turning back to his desk with billowing robes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I started with Kitty Harry I read some fics and this popped into my head.


	2. Shit catch that cat!

_With that Snape turned to clean up the mess of before turning back to his desk with billowing robes._

Draco carrying Kitty Harry to Transfiguration class with Weasely and Granger next to him. Whoa you seem to have terrible luck where ever you go Mate" said Ron as he reached to pet Harry but quickly pulled his hand back in order to avoid getting swiped at. "It seems the only person he will allow to touch him is Draco mused Hermione as she entered the classroom.

"Today class we will be transforming chairs into mice" said Mcgonagle, "Now watch me."

 Mcgonagle turned to face a birch wood chair and with a twirl, flick and a downward jab she turned the chair into a white with black spots mouse. "Now  give it a try and with that the class started but they forgot one thing - Kitty Harry.

The kitten leaped wit a yowl and pandemonium occurred like a shit ton bricks.  
Chairs knocked over, tables crashed to the floor, students and transfigured mice scattered with Mcgonagle trying to keep the peace. Draco dived and successfully caught Kitty Harry. After briefly being scolded by the teacher the group made their way to the great Hall in time for Lunch.


	3. Harry Potter the-boy-who-swimmed

"Honestly Harry", said Draco who was making his way to the Slytherin table to eat, "It seems you can't go a minute with out getting into Trouble."

 

Draco finally made his way to his seat and started pilling on food for himself and Kitty Harry to eat.

 

So when did you get a new pet asked Blaise stopping Draco from cutting up some salmon for the kitten to eat.

 

Accident in potions resulted in one Kitty Potter said Draco going back to making bite-sized portions for harry but was interrupted this time by Pansy.

 

"Oooh he's so cute" cried Pansy as she grabbed the little kitten and pulled him into a ~~chokehold~~ sorry a hug resulting in a screeching fur ball trying to breathe again before Harry was able to twist his body out of the death hold placed on him.

{Come one come all see the Fur Fly}

Harry became air borne, for about three or four seconds, before crash landing into a pot of gravy causing all those closet to the pot to become covered in gravy .

 Stunned silence for what seemed like an hour when in reality  was  actually five seconds, Draco leaped up from his seat and scrambled his way to the pot of gravy fishing out a drowning covered in sauces  one kitty Harry.

 

Draco quickly grabbed a napkin in an effort to try to clean his boyfriend turned cat with little success.

Finally when ten minutes came and went Kitty Harry was clean but with his hair sticking up in different places making him look like a sea urchin.

Sorry about that said Draco  while his housemates grumbled under their breathes still trying to clean themselves up before deciding to use a cleaning charm.

Poof! Kitty Harry disappeared into a cloud of smoke and when it finally revealed Harry again it was in the form of a gold fish complete with round glasses and a scar like-lightning on its head in a glass bowl.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Honestly  Harry  you have  the  worst   sense of timing said  Draco since  lunch was basically  over and it was time  go to  the  next  class . Draco charmed the fish bowl  so that it  wouldn't spill or break then summoned   a house elf to bring Harry to his  bed  room  for extra safe keeping. Then he went to charms.

 

Soon after being  dropped  off  in the sly theron common room which  Harry did  not  appreciate  thank you very  much  but what could  he do. Hours  passed  by before the common room  became  overflowing in black and green  robes. He was picked up  and  placed  in  his beloved ' s care being carried off to his boyfriend's bedside. 

Now don't  get him wrong  Harry always  wanted  to  do it in the sales den unfortunately  this isn't  what he had in mind. Soon everyone  went to bed for mother day of  school .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but fuck it I got nothing . Don't forget to check out my other stories and review.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little bit crabby today.


End file.
